1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverter housing in which various switching devices for converting an alternating current (AC) into a direct current (DC) or converting the DC into the AC, and capacitors are installed, and more particularly, to an inverter housing capable of having high heat dissipation efficiency and realizing a compact size.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An inverter which is a power inverter installed in a vehicle is connected between a motor and a battery, and serves to convert an AC into a DC or to convert the DC into the AC.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are a plan view and a cross-sectional view schematically illustrating an arrangement structure of a switching device and a capacitor in a conventional inverter housing. And FIG. 3 is a plan view schematically illustrating a state in which a plurality of switching devices and capacitors are arranged in the conventional inverter housing.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 to 3, various electronic components such as a switching device 20 including a field effect transistor (FET) and an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), and a capacitor 30 are built in the conventional inverter 10.
However, among the various electronic components built in the inverter 10, the switching device 20 and the capacitor 30 releases excessive heat.
Also, since various heat generation devices such as the switching device 20 and the capacitor 30 are concentrated in a certain area of the inverter 10, there is a problem in that heat is not evenly spread over an entire area, but accumulated in the certain area, and thus an internal temperature of the inverter is increased locally.
When the internal temperature is excessively increased by the various heat generation devices in the inverter 10, many problems may occur in a normal operation of the inverter 10, and thus a life span of the inverter 10 may be reduced.
Furthermore, in the conventional inverter 10, since various built-in devices such as the switching device 20 and the capacitor 30 are concentrated in one place, there is inefficiency in the spatial arrangement of the devices, and an entire volume of the inverter 10 is increased, and thus there is much difficulty in realizing a compact size of the inverter 10.
Also, in the case of the conventional inverter 10, since a separate ground terminal 64, in addition to a terminal 62, should be provided at an outside of the inverter housing 12, there are some problems in that waterproofing performance is degraded, and a size thereof is increased.
Therefore, to minimize an increase in the temperature due to the heat generated from the inside of the inverter, and also to optimize performance, it is required to manufacture an inverter housing having optimal heat dissipation efficiency.